


【授翻】From the grounds up

by Hotchocolateccino



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Flirting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotchocolateccino/pseuds/Hotchocolateccino
Summary: 当Sam走进附近新开的咖啡店时，他没有预料到自己会喜欢上店里可爱的收银员。





	【授翻】From the grounds up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the grounds up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749503) by [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation). 



正文：

Sam一直在这一片工作，所以即便他此时头脑不是很清醒，他也第一时间发现这里多了一家小得毫不起眼的咖啡店，而且正在营业中，没道理他不进去一探究竟。

不过柜台后站着两个大帅哥并不在他的预期之中。在煮咖啡的那个男人十分的高大魁梧，他看起来应该去参加终极格斗而不是窝在这里煮咖啡，至于另一个负责收银机的···咳。

Sam的目光在那个高挑收银员的身上停留得有些长，他的头发利落的朝后梳着，露出来的左臂布满纹身，那些纹身沿着他的手臂一路蜿蜒而上又引人遐想地消失在他的T恤下。Sam意识到他在想象他的手去探寻那些藏起来的纹身，揭开谜底——

一个声音打断了他的浮想联翩。“什么？”

面前的男人面露微笑。“需要帮忙吗？”

Sam抬头看了看黑板上的菜单，咧嘴笑了起来。“你怎么知道它们的普通名字是什么？”

“我们这不卖普通的咖啡，”收银员伶牙俐齿地回答道。他的胸牌写着他叫Bucky，这个与众不同的名字倒是非常吻合他说的话。

“很好，”Sam控制不住嘴角的笑意，“你最爱喝的是哪一款？”

“哦，”Bucky仰着上半身，指尖放松地耷在柜台边缘，“我喜欢Trickshot但是很多人觉得太浓了。”

Sam想了想。“我喜欢浓咖啡。”他赞同道，不过稍显犹豫的声音出卖了他的不确定。Bucky闻言忍不住笑了起来，不夸张的说，这是Sam见过的最动人心神的场景了。

“不如这次你先试试Mugshot（犯人照片）要是你觉得还不够浓的话，下次我再给你上Trickshot，我请。”

“那就这样说定喽！”

Bucky边笑边转向他的同事。“嘿Steve，给我来个Mugshot好吗？”

“进去一次还不够？你还要再偷一辆车吗？”

Bucky瞪大眼睛。“就那么一次！而且你也有份参与！”

Steve翻了个白眼，手里的工作没停。“我可不是那个被捕的人。”Bucky用手捂住脸，垂着脑袋嘟囔着。“良好的第一印象全完蛋了，”他把收据递给Sam，“拜托和你朋友介绍我们的时候别提起这个。”

“我会尽我最大努力把你描述得很迷人。”他承诺道。

Steve饶有趣味地看着他，而Bucky则是一脸认真地点点头。“谢啦帅哥。”

——

结果Mugshot对Sam的口味来说还是太重了，但不管怎样第二天他还是光顾了那家咖啡店。“你回来了！”Sam刚跨进门就看到Bucky冲他兴奋地打招呼，他看起来整个人的眼睛都亮了。

“是啊我又来了！”说着Sam走向柜台。

“你觉得Mugshot怎么样？”Bucky双手撑着身体倚在柜台上。

“你说的没错，”Sam放弃逞能，“那个对我来说太浓了些，我喜欢更甜一点的。”Bucky领会地嗯了一声，他舔了舔嘴唇。“那要不要试试For One And For Almond？”

Sam昂了下头，“好啊，”他说，“我喜欢杏仁，你好像很懂我嘛——”

“别被他耍了，”Steve这时插嘴了，“他就是个满嘴跑火车的惹事精。”

Bucky甩给Steve一个假模假样的受伤表情，皱着眉头噘着嘴毫不示弱地还击回去。“死混蛋。”“臭小子。”Steve礼尚往来地脱口而出，他甚至都没有回过头来。

Bucky自暴自弃地摇了摇头。“你永远不会向你的朋友介绍我们了，对不对？”Sam耸耸肩，脸上的笑容却愈发灿烂。“那就得看这次的咖啡 。”

“如果是这样的话，那我们就不用担心了，”他自信满满地说，“Steve做的咖啡是最棒的。”

“你别乱吹了，”Steve急忙打断Bucky，Sam接过Steve端来的咖啡时可以看到他脸都红到脖子根了。“那只是咖啡而已。”

“对了，”Bucky无视不好意思的Steve，“你还应该看看他的画。”“噢老天，Bucky你给我闭嘴。”

当时他还没反应过来，直到一小时后，等咖啡全下肚了，他才后知后觉地被劈醒。Steve和Bucky是一对儿。

——

第三天Sam仍然走进了那家咖啡店，只是这一回他把之前打擦边球的调情统统收敛起来，相反他客套地问起了Steve的艺术作品。

“你看，”Bucky抢在Steve开口前径自接过话题，“墙上挂的装饰画全部出自Steve之手，顺便说一句这些画都是在售的，如果你感兴趣的话。”

Sam环顾四周，大部分作品都是炭笔画，不过也有几幅油画。“你画得真好，”他由衷道。“他应该的，”Bucky语气理所当然的，“不然艺术学校不就白上了哈。”

“噢？”他好奇心上来了，“那你学的是什么？”

“我？不了，我更偏务实派，我在搞学习这事上一点也不开窍。”

“然而，他始终是学校里最聪明的学生之一。”Steve的话里有些惋惜的意味。

“反正我又不知道自己想要深造学习什么。”

Sam察觉到这应该是个老生常谈的争议话题。“你可以去大学里转转看，”他试着提出自己的建议，“如果你对这方面有兴趣的话，我可以推荐几个专业人士和你聊聊。”

“你在大学里工作？”Bucky问道。

“是的，我是辅导员，我不负责职业道路规划这块，不过我刚好和那些人一个办公室。”

“嘿也许我会去看看，”Bucky浅浅地笑着，“话说回来，我还不知道你的名字呢。”

Sam看着Bucky笑了起来。“Sam，”他说，“Sam Wilson。”他在钱包里翻找了一会儿然后找出一张名片。“上面有我办公室的联系方式。”

“哇，你还有商务名片，”Bucky噙着笑，“超级专业的样子。”

Sam忍俊不禁地配合Bucky。“有时候装装逼嘛。”

——

“这真可悲，”Natasha听完Sam整个故事的来龙去脉后，在吃午餐的时候她向自己的死党发表了如下看法，“如果他和他的咖啡师是一对的话那你必须别再去那家店了，别再折磨你自己了，如果他是单身的话，那你就约他出去好了。”

“我怎么知道他是不是单身？”

Natasha停顿了一会儿，“直接约他出去看他有什么反应？”

“这主意糟透了，”Sam觉得有些气结，“这是哪门子的烂主意啊。”

“最糟又能糟到哪去？”Natasha反问，“不就是被他拒绝吗？”

“答对了，然后我再也没脸去那家店了，”他的语气里透出小小的不舍，“撇开那些奇葩的菜单，他们家的咖啡的确很好喝。”

“好吧，”她听起来打定什么主意似的，“既然这样，那我就亲自去瞧瞧。”

“去？”Sam抛出一连串追问，“去哪里？去见他们？不行！绝对不行！”

“干嘛？”Natasha压低声音质问道，“你信不过我吗？”

“你会吓到他的然后我就又落到不能再去那家店的苦逼下场。”

Natasha冲Sam翻了个白眼。“拜托，”她为自己正名，“我可是个很出色的间谍，而且我特别擅长观察人。”

“你就是个职业顾问，”Sam不留情面地吐槽她，“而且你和Barton的关系不靠谱得简直让人怀疑人生，我才不认为你知道什么是健康的恋爱关系，也不认为你可以理解他整条手臂都是纹身。”

Natasha向Sam投来怒气森森的死亡凝视。“所以说他有条花臂？”

“没错，”Sam徒劳地做着最后的挣扎，“好吧！”他终于下定决心，“只是别被他发现我们是认识的。”

“那还用说，”她满意地向Sam保证，“我会很谨慎的。”

Sam对此深表怀疑，但他知趣地闭上嘴。虽然Natasha是他最好的朋友，可是他总有种感觉，只要这姑娘乐意她分分钟可以灭了他。

——

听到高跟鞋靠近的响声时，Bucky迅速抬起头，只见一个年轻女人朝柜台走来。她几乎只是扫了一眼菜单然后就直直地盯着Bucky的眼睛。“Vanilla Warfare，”她迅速点单，“加豆奶，在这喝。”

Bucky的身体稍稍往后仰了仰，告诉Steve客人点的咖啡。“一杯VanillaWarfare，加豆奶。”

年轻女人找了一个座位坐下来，拿出手提开始干活。当他们把她的咖啡送过来时她正忙着打字，耳朵里还塞着耳机。

“某人很心神不宁嘛，”Steve看着Bucky，有点幸灾乐祸看热闹的意思。

“才没有，我只是，”被说破心事的Bucky一时接不上话来，他赌气地把手插进他的围裙兜里。见状Steve翻了个白眼，每次Bucky口不对心嘴硬时他都会做这个习惯性动作。“你应该打电话给他。”

“他不是那个意思，”Bucky撂下话就抓起一块抹布风风火火地擦起了凳子，但明眼人都知道他只是随便找点事让自己忙碌起来。

“他绝对就是那个意思，”Steve边说边转身去擦咖啡机的喷嘴。

“如果你搞错了呢？”Bucky继续说下去，“那他再也不会出现在这里了。”

“我没搞错，”Steve恨铁不成钢地点醒他，“打给他。”

——

那天晚上Natasha发了条短信给Sam，短信只有几个字：不是一对：D。看完短信Sam重新振作了起来，隔天早晨他就像以往一样走进了那家咖啡店。

“SamuelWilson！”他一进门Bucky就叫出了他的名字，后者脸上洋溢着格外耀眼的笑容。

Sam情不自禁地也露出大大的笑脸。“别这样叫我，”他的声音异常轻快，“只有我老妈才叫我Samuel，而且是在我做错事的时候。”

“好的，Sam，”Bucky马上改口，“今天我来给你推荐怎样，来个菜单上没有的。”

“我很期待，”Sam的回答比过去的每一次都要肯定。

“我推荐你，”Bucky顿了一下，他挑了下眉笑得有些狡黠，“an IrishYou’d Cream.”

Sam的眉毛猛地高高扬起。“喔，这——这信息量太大了老兄，”他笑出声来，“这真的是咖啡吗？”他望向Steve想要寻求确认，但Steve只是摇摇头，眼不见为净的抬手捂住了眼睛。Steve一边摘下他的围裙一边大步走开，嘴里还嘀咕着什么“心好累我要休息”之类的话。

Sam转头看回Bucky。“所以···你是爱尔兰人？”

“我可能是。”

“我是说真的，你真的得停止和我闹来闹去了，”Sam神情真挚地说，“我喜欢你，我想约你出去。”

“好啊。”

“你答应了？”Sam下意识地反问了一句，笑容止不住地扩大。

“是啊，我们约会吧。”Bucky眼睛弯弯的笑了起来。

这一天Sam没有喝到咖啡，不过他得到了一个手机号码和一个约会日期。他真的不需要咖啡因了，因为他早已经快乐得飘飘欲仙了。

 

-完-


End file.
